The Darkness of the Pit
by Blazing Mist
Summary: This is a story in which a cat must redeem and find herself to save the four Clans.
1. Prologue

The world was dark. Bushes cast shadows that faded into the dark night grass. Trees blended into the background, becoming the shadows that haunt the night and scare weary travelers. The leaves and grass were heavy with dew, and a mist trailed along the ground, leaving its damp trail and returning when it could. The only light was a faint swirl from a beam of moonlight breaking through the trees.

The forest always looked like that at night, but it was no less scary. Only the cats who lived there thought it normal. And no Twoleg ever saw the wild cats that would sometimes terrorize their kittypets.

Two pinpricks of green glowed into the dark night. A white figure emerged from the hidden bushes and shook itself to rid it of the frosty dew. A solitary mewl broke through the silence, but was joined only a few seconds later by another, and then another, and then a final, fourth one. The white cat, as she turned out to be, stopped mewling and stepped forward into the lone patch of moonlight. Her piercing green eyes swept through the entire forest, searching, waiting.

The leaves rustled again, and another cat stepped out into the small clearing, his blue eyes matching the unrelenting stare of the first cats green ones. The cat's pelt proved to be only a slightly grayer version of the white cat's own.

He padded over to the white cat, and gently touched noses with her before squaring himself down in the moonlight besides her. The cat turned his blue eyes in the same direction the white cat unblinkingly gazed.

Two more cats emerged from the dark undergrowth. They were, in order, gray, and black. Both pairs of eyes stared at the two first cats, glowing brown and amber. The two cats padded side by side over to the moonlight, where they, joined by the blue-eyed tom, stared expectantly at the white she-cat.

The white cat stared at them, counting them, looking through them to their very souls. "Are the Mists of the Forest all here," she asked, although it was more of a comment than a question.

The other three meowed their agreement that the Mists of the Forest were, in fact, all there.

The white she-cat bobbed her head. "As you know, another horror may be approaching the four Clans, yet again," she began. "Our time seemed to have passed. But we now feel the need to rise up again, and fight back the terror that may behold our very own Clans. Yet again must another Mist join the ranks of one of the most respected StarClan groups. Soon, we will face the choice; will she be allowed, or will she follow her ambition."

The black she-cat looked up. "She must be accepted here. The Clans will need her help, and the help of the other Clans. Remember, we are not alone in our work. She will be joined, just like Firestar and Bramblestar were…"

The light gray one bobbed his head. "Miststar, Mistshadow is correct. Even if her own ambition starts to overcome her, the friends she will find will set her on the course. What ambition is stronger than friendship? Even Tigerstar, and Hawkfrost…"

Miststar, the white she-cat, hissed. "Remember, this is not fully StarClan territory. Be careful which names you speak! Those names are not to be thrown out, and uttered so carelessly."

She turned to the light gray tom. "Indeed, Miststripe, Tigerstar and Hawkfrost were not more ambitious than friendship. But they _had no friends!_ And why? Because of ambition!"

Miststar turned back to address the whole of the Mists. "She must have a good heart deep down underneath. She must be brought up well. And we will accept her. And she must not be shown what ambition can accomplish for her. She will need to save the Clans, and not become part of the scheme against them."

The darker gray tom nodded. "Miststar is right. She will have to be taught that the Clans come first. We cannot risk having a new enemy rise up after the first is defeated. The Clans will need peace."

Miststripe looked distrustfully at the darker tom. "Indeed, Mistpelt, they will need peace. But peace only comes after war. She will need friends, Miststar, and will get them, whether we like it or not."

Miststar bowed her soft head. "I never said that was incorrect. I just hoped she could be shown the way…"

Mistpelt nudged the white she-cat. "She will be, only by friends. StarClan can only do so much. Do not despair. We must only send the prophecy. And she will learn how much she needs her Clan, and will become one with the cats."

Miststar looked up. "Thank you, Mistpelt. I will send her the dream. Then we may watch and hope, and at least we are still within StarClan and will suffer no pain. Mists of the Forest, I thank you for coming. We may now disperse."

Mistshadow, Miststripe, and Mistpelt nodded in their turns. The exited the way they had entered, with the two darker cats first. Then Miststripe slid back under the brush, back to the ranks of StarClan.

Only Miststar remained now. She looked down at the moonlight, caught in the mist, which was swirling around her paws. She glanced up, and willed the moon to grow brighter, that she might see what to tell the prophesized cat.

And lo, it did. Miststar gazed up at it for a very long time. And then she began to mutter, growing into a chant.

"Darkness may cover

But Mist can crawl into

Peace has yet to come

But still there is blue

Find the way through."


	2. Chapter 1

Mistkit looked out, waiting impatiently with the other 6-moon-old kits for the Leader to arrive. With her were Whitekit, Nightkit, and Dark-kit. Dark-kit was her favorite out of the kits, even though they were all connected by a single bond, that of expectation, and longing to become warriors, even Leader if they could manage.

That was why that day was so special. It was the night of their ceremony, to become apprentices. Mistkit and Dark-kit had shared many dreams of becoming high and mighty cats in their Clan. She had looked up to him, and suspected him of even looking up to her.

Her black eyes narrowed, as Mistkit searched through the waiting group. There she was; Smalltail, her and Nightkit's mother. Dark-kit and Whitekit were the kits of Volefrost. Mistkit waved her tail at Smalltail, smiling and purring softly.

There was quite a group gathered, more than expected for a small apprentice ceremony. Mistkit's white pelt with black streaks rippled in the frosty breezes as she smoothly gave off a satisfied air.

She wasn't sure why so many cats gathered. Certainly, Smalltail and Volefrost were here, but the only cats _missing_ were Jayheart, the deputy, who was off with Eaglestar, and Fireclaw. Even Goldenkit and Tigerkit had ventured out of the nursery to sit and watch.

Oakleaf, the Medicine Cat, and Brightpool, her apprentice, were standing stiffly, proudly, but happily. Brightpool was the one beaming more, though only by a sliver. And their posture was more jokingly than serious. Mistkit stared curiously at them, wondering exactly why they would so proudly show themselves in three kits time of honor.

There was a rustling in the bushes leading to the entrance of the camp, and simultaneously each pair of eyes were drawn to that one spot, as though awaiting the triumphant return of an army against two especially evil Clans. Breaths were being held, and tension ran through the cats like water down a hill.

Mistkit suddenly wondered if a new prophecy had been told, and that was why Oakleaf and Brightpool were waiting so intensely. If so, it seemed only natural to tell it at the first meeting of the Clan. Mistkit smoothly beamed more. It was only more honoring to herself.

A white cat limped behind her, and Mistkit realized with some shock that even the_ elders_ had come to see the ceremony. She glanced quickly at Snowfur, Oneleg, and Redear to make sure they were okay, before turning quickly back to the entrance of the camp.

Eaglestar and Jayheart emerged from the protecting brambles. They were talking, but stopped when they saw the assembled cats.

"Well," said Jayheart, amused. "It looks like you put together quite a party for two bothersome cats who were leaving for only a short while."

Eaglestar laughed. "It's an apprentice ceremony. Who wouldn't want to miss that?"

At the cheering words that came from the leader and deputy of the Clan, the tension settled quickly. Every cat seemed to breathe again, and even some muttering could be heard in the once quiet group of cats.

Eaglestar called for silence again by just stating a few simple words. "It looks like you kits managed to gather quite a group," he purred at Mistkit, Dark-kit, Whitekit, and Nightkit.

Whitekit and Nightkit seemed to shrink back in awe that the leader was respecting them so, but Mistkit felt rather indignant. She stepped forward and began to say something about how they didn't gather everyone, but Oakleaf beat her to it.

"Those apprentices did not bring everyone here today," he said, laughing. "I'm sorry to break off this honor. It was myself, and Brightpool, no less."

Eaglestar's eyes glittered at the four kits, but nevertheless stepped back to address Oakleaf. "And what interest would a poor medicine cat have in the growing of four kits?" he asked teasingly.

Oakleaf hung his head in mock shame, but stepped forward to whisper in Eaglestar's ear. Mistkit hesitantly stepped forward, so she could hear.

"I have news of importance," murmured Oakleaf. "A new prophecy, perhaps."

"Ah!" mewled Eaglestar, stepping back. "This is news indeed!"

Oakleaf, however, shook his head. "If any, it is but a small one," he replied. "Not of much importance. I saw no destruction, only a prophecy of mystery."

Eaglestar looked interested, but acknowledged Oakleaf's right and sprang up on the Highrock to address the Clan.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting," he yowled in the custom, then looked down at the already huddled cats. "At least," he mewed, amused, "the ones that are not already here."

Fireclaw, bleary eyed, stepped from the Warriors Den. A ripple of laughter ran through the cats, and he grinned sheepishly.

Eaglestar yowled again to call for silence, then motioned for the kits to come to the Highrock. Mistkit went with the rest, her heart beating rapidly, thumping against her rib cage.

"This moonhigh, we gather together to name new apprentices." Eaglestar began. "From this day forward, until they have earned their warrior names, these apprentice will be called," he paused at looked at the order of the newly made apprentices. "Darkpaw, Mistpaw, Nightpaw, and Whitepaw. Yellowpelt, you will train Darkpaw. Redear was your mentor, I hope that his skill and wisdom will, through you, flow to your new apprentice."

He turned to Mistpaw. Her breathing quickened. Who would be her mentor?

"Jayheart, you will train Mistpaw. Specklestar-" Eaglestar's voice was momentarily filled with grief as he remembered their former leader. Then it returned, just as strong. "Specklestar was your mentor. She was kind, caring, strong, skilled, and wise. I hope that, through you, her traits will pass to Mistpaw, while gathering your best to help her along."

Mistpaw choked down a gasp. The deputy was to be her mentor! What an honor! Again, Eaglestar turned to the next apprentice.

"Fireclaw, you will train Nightpaw," he meowed, half addressing the sleepy cat. "Squirreltail – now Oneleg – was your mentor. I hope that her skill and wisdom will pass through you – leaving your sleepiness behind while it brings along the good stuff – will flow through you to your new apprentice."

Mistpaw noticed that he had given her a larger and more beautiful speech than the others. She glanced skillfully at them and noticed that they did not mind. At least, not yet. They were all staring in awe at Eaglestar.

"Tallfoot, you will train Whitepaw." Eaglestar said, beginning the end of the apprentice ceremony. "Quailpelt was your mentor. I hope her wisdom, skill, and friendship will, through you, flow to your new apprentice."

Darkpaw, Mistpaw, Nightpaw, and Whitepaw stood proudly for a moment in front of the rest of the Clan before joining their ranks again, but now as apprentices.

"Darkpaw! Mistpaw! Nightpaw! Whitepaw!" the crowd murmured, crowding them, calling them by their new names. Mistpaw closed her eyes and reveled in her small victory. Someone nudged her, and Mistpaw opened her eyes to see her new mentor, Jayheart, grinning mischievously.

"You have to sit vigil tonight," Jayheart said. "But still there will be no sleep. We'll be having practice early."

Mistpaw grinned. She thought that she had, by far, gotten the best off. Jayheart was mischievous, witty, and a little bit naïve even.

Eaglestar waited patiently for a few minutes, then silenced the chanting with a twitch of his tail. "We are so proud to have four new apprentices. But Oakleaf – and Brightpool? – and Brightpool, have something to share with you."

Eaglestar stepped of the Highrock and waited patiently for Oakleaf to begin.

"My fellow cats," Oakleaf meowed. "I have something important to tell you."


End file.
